Final Fight 2
Final Fight 2, produced by Tokuro Fujiwara, is a 1993 beat 'em up for the Super NES and the second game in the Final Fight series. Unlike the original Final Fight, Final Fight 2 was not an arcade game, but made specifically for the home market. The game featured the return of Mike Haggar from the first game, and introduced Maki Genryusai and Carlos Miyamoto as new heroes. On October 12, 2009, the game was made available as a download on the Nintendo Wii's Virtual Console. Story Set sometime after the events of the original game, the Mad Gear Gangs has been revived under the leadership of a man named Retu in Japan. In retaliation for their early defeat, they had kidnapped Maki's sister Rena and her father Genryusai. Two days after the abduction, Haggar receives a phone call from Maki (Rena's sister) informing him of the situation and tells him to meet up with her in Hong Kong. With Codyon vacation with Jessica and Guy away on a training mission, Haggar enlists the help of Carlos Miyamoto, a swordsman and boarder who is staying with Haggar. The two meet with Maki and decide to travel through various parts of Eurasia in search of Mad Gear's new hideout. Gameplay Final Fight 2 does not deviate much from the original Final Fight in terms of gameplay, although unlike the SNES version of the first game (and the alternate version Final Fight Guy), Final Fight 2 features a two-player cooperative mode in addition to the single-player mode.1 The player has a choice between three characters: Haggar, who uses professional wrestling techniques; Maki, a female master of the fictional ninjutsu school of Bushin-ryū Ninpō, similar to Guy from the first game; and Carlos, a South American martial artist of Japanese descent who uses a sword for his Special Move. Through use of a code, two players can select the same character. Like in the original game, each character has their own set of fighting techniques and abilities unique to each character. The gameplay remains the same as in the original game. The player has two main action buttons (Attack and Jump), which when pressed together, makes the player's character perform their Special Move (a third button can also be assigned for this purpose). The player proceed through levels fighting against hordes of underlings before reaching a boss character at the end of each stage. Health-restoring food items and other bonus point items are hidden away in breakable drums and barrels. There are also three retrievable weapons in the game, a tonfa, a piece of lumber and a knife. There is also a "Genryusai Doll" which makes the player invulnerable for a limited period and a "Guy Doll" which gives the player an extra life. There is a total of six stages in the game, each set in a distinct Eurasian country: Hong Kong, France, Holland, England, Italy and Japan. As in the original game, the player will be pitted against numerous types of recurring enemy characters thorough the game. The only returning enemy characters from the original SNES game are the Andore family. Rolento, a boss character who was in the first Final Fight but omitted from the SNES port, appears as a boss character in this game (with his name spelled "Rolent"). Levels |- valign="top"! Stage! Location! Time! Boss|-|1|Hong Kong|12:00pm|Won Won|-|2|France|5:00pm|Freddie|-|Bonus|colspan="3"|Break Car|-|3|Holland|4:00pm|Bratken|-|4|England|8:00pm|Philippe|-|Bonus|colspan="3"|Break Drum|-|5|Italy|12:00pm|Rolento|-|6|Japan|11:30pm|Retu|}> |